A journey of Heroes
by Jaune ArcAngel
Summary: Almost 3 years after the attack of the Atlesian Mechanized Army, Jaune's journey is almost complete, he and his company of heroes are almost home.


"Okay Goldenrod you ready?" Jaune asked over the scroll.

"As I'll ever be, why is it me doing this again?" Goldenrod asked in a quiet tone.

"Because you are the fastest one of us, and for a big guy you are kind of a coward." It was with a flat tone that Jaune responded to the question.

"I am NOT a coward; I am just not exactly one for being in these kinds of situations." Goldenrod said in a serious voice.

"For Dust's sake, will you two just shut up? We don't exactly have all day to do this you know." Violet yelled into the scroll, interrupting the two bickering through the scroll.

"Fine, I was just saying that I don't agree with this plan is all." Goldenrod said in a defensive tone.

"Okay now that that is over, Nebula, Ice you guys ready?" Jaune asked the other two.

"Ready." Both responded at the same time.

"Okay then, Goldenrod, on my mark, 3...2...1!" Jaune ordered through the scroll.

At that very moment from inside the cave there was a high pitched sound and then loud growls immediately following that. A few seconds later Goldenrod ran out of the cave with five Ursai hot on his heels, within a second three of them had stopped dead in their tracks. One was now missing an eye and half of its head while the other two had large holes in their chests. As the Ursai were being dealt with Goldenrod yelled into his scroll "Hit it Violet!" And then the inside of the cave exploded and collapsed in in itself. The other two Ursai had managed to make is past the hunter and huntress' defense. Goldenrod now back on his feet and ready to fight pulled out Ezangel and in one swift move cut one of the Ursai into two clean halves at the waist. The last Ursa was now running realizing it was not going to win this battle when from above a sword embedded itself into its skull with is owner landing on the ground in front of it.

"Well that was fun." Said Jaune cheerfully.

"Just so you know, next time you are going into the cave while I wait on the cliffs a safe distance away." Goldenrod said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine, but it's not like we do this kind of thing often." Jaune said in a-matter-of-factly voice. At that moment he saw something in the distance near the sun set and took some time to try and analyze it.

"The amount at which we do it is too much." Goldenrod said jokingly.

"The sun is about to set, we should head back to town and tell them the good news." Nebula stated.

The rest of the team agreed and started to get ready to head out except for Jaune, who was still staring of into the distance, which Ice had noticed, "you okay?" He asked as he put his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune snapped out of his stare in the distance and took a second to figure out what the question before answering "Yeah, just looking at the Sun." He half-lied, a small smirk now forming on his face. "Let's get going."

When they finally got back to town the sun had been down for over an hour so it was almost pitch black save for the dim light of the moon through the clouds. When they arrived they were greeted by only a gruff voice through a megaphone asking "Is it done? Is the cave destroyed?"

Jaune responded with "Yes it is destroyed; you won't be having any Ursai problems for a while."

The doors open very quickly to reveal a giant of a man wielding a war hammer taller violet that even anyone would be scared to face off against. "Good, now allow me to introduce myself. I am Robert Ravyn, mayor and sheriff of the small town of Sagecliff. Welcome and thank you for saving what was left of us." His voice was now a softer tone than the one he used through the megaphone at their first meeting. "Come let me show you around."

One they had gotten into better lighting they could finally see their host in better detail. He was about seven and a half feet tall and built like an Ursa. He had semi-scraggly hair and a full beard to match it. He wore a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans and tan outdoor work boots.

"The town is made up of five civilian airships that all crashed in this area after the Atlesians attacked. Within a year the rest of the townspeople and I had this place built and ready to be lived in, most of the original population has left and we have gained a few more permanent faces over the years. Right now we are in the commons area and cafeteria, to the right is the sleeping quarters and to the left is the blacksmith and training arena, but it is only big enough for two people at most to be using it at a time. The far back ship is used for medical purposes." He explained as he showed them.

"Now the people here are not normal, per se, but they are family so, please do not disrespect them or you will have to answer to me." He spoke with an intimidating tone. "The resident's minds in this town have been warped by time and fear so they will not trust you, nor will they be willing to talk to you." His gave them this warning in a hushed tone. "Now here are three people who you will most likely be speaking to during your time here, first will be Delilah Yetta, she is in charge of the sleeping quarters and is like a daughter to me, so if anything funny happens and she sees it I am the first to know, so try to act normal around her. Next would be Carver Cibil, he is the town blacksmith, in his age his mind now wanders and he spouts nonsense quite often, but he is a good a blacksmith as any so he knows his way around weapons. Lastly is our doctor, Clare Weiford, she is the newest member of this town and the best doctor for the next hundred miles in any direction, so go to her to refill on first aid supplies and for all of your medical needs. All of the rest of the townsfolk are free to talk to if you are feeling brave. Now, it is getting late and I imagine that you are all tired from your journey, so you should all get some sleep. Good night and if you have any more questions I will be where you first found me."

 **Any and all questions will be answered in due time, so please refrain from DM-img about what is going on, I have a plan for everything. Other than that please favorite and follow if you like it.**


End file.
